


Fix the world, Fix your Life

by Ada_Turing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Turing/pseuds/Ada_Turing
Summary: This is an old fic that I wrote when I was 15ish. Just found it on my old drive and thought it was pretty good. Read and Enjoy!





	

A set of mismatched eyes looked blearily around as they identified the cause of their awakening. Her twin brother, Alphonse, was bound to a suit of armor due to a mistake they made, crossing one of the boundaries of alchemy, trying to bring back the dead. Alphonse had paid with his body, Ed with his left arm and right leg, her with both arms and her right leg. Ed and her both had automail, but they both had full mobility with it in a few short months.  
All three of the Alphonse siblings were prodigies at alchemy, flying through the advanced things with ease. Ed had passed the State Alchemist test while she decided not to take the test. If her twin could not take the state test then neither would she.   
“Hey, are you three street performers?” Ed started talking to the shop keeper while she leaned against her twin. She stayed up at night with Alphonse, making sure he wasn’t alone in the night. She was awake in the afternoons and through the night but it was still early in the morning.   
“Are you tired little Nachtmerrie*?” Alphonse asked, concern showing in his voice. 

“I am fine Alphonse. It is still early and I am usually in bed now. But for now, I think we must leave before brother gets us thrown out with his temper.” Alphonse nodded and grabbed Ed just before he was about to start a fight over his height. Ed was short but she was even shorter. He looked like a giant compared to her but 8 years of neglect would do that to you.  
“Ed, come on you shorty! I’m tired and we need to look for what we need, not get into arguments with shopkeepers!” Ed started spluttering but was being dragged away by Alphonse. She gave her twin thumbs up before turning back to the shopkeeper. “I am so terribly sorry about my oldest brother’s behavior. He has a height complex and is rather touchy about it. Please let me fix the radio he knocked over on his way out.” The crowd looked disbelievingly at the tiny girl as she pulled out a piece of chalk and drew a circle and a few signs around the shattered radio. She clapped her hands together and then slammed her hands to the ground on the edge of the circle where there was a flash of light. Inside the middle of the circle was the repaired radio, already declaring religious propaganda to the city once more.  
“You’re a miracle worker like Father Cornello!” The crowd tittered excitedly before she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
“I am an alchemist and my older brother is the Fullmetal alchemist! I am not a miracle worker! Thank you and GOOD DAY!” Huffing, she swiped away the circle and stomped over to Ed and Alphonse who were staring at her with wide eyes. “C’mon, we need to investigate this Father Cornello. I heard people saying that he was able to bring the dead back to life.”  
“Harry, did you just say that this Father Cornello was able to bring the dead back to life?” Ed was close to excitement because if it was true then they might have found the philosophers stone! Harry’s glare said it all, that what she had heard was in fact true.   
Harry is found by Trisha Elric when left outside Privite Drive. The letter was lost before Trisha could read it so she has no idea who’s kid it is. She takes Harry to a healer to find out her age (the exact same as Alphonse- 1 year) so she blood adopts Harry. The blood adoption makes Harry look like a genderbent Alphonse except Harry has One bright green eye and one golden one. Nobody knows Trisha has magic and nobody ever would while she was alive. All three of them grew up as alchemy prodigies, and when the Elric’s father left, he took Harry saying that she was going to be helping him with his research. What in fact happened is that he used her for experiments. Eventually he stopped paying attention to he when he started work on making a philosopher’s stone so she was neglected. She was able to escape a couple months before Trisha died, coming home a changed and broken girl. The experiments left her covered in scars, with the most noticeable going straight down her face from a few centimeters above her right eyebrow to the edge of her upper lip.  
She healed in those few months with her family and their father was considered a banned topic in the household. Ed became protective over his younger sister and Al was rarely out of her eyesight. Harry stayed close to her siblings and tended to lash out at those who threatened them with loud and angry words hiding the terrified girl beneath. Ed is 11 while the twins were 7 when they tried to bring their mom back from the dead. When they tried to bring their mother back after she died Harry was the one to hold onto Al’s soul while Ed bound Al’s soul to the armor. Harry now has a deeper bond with Alphonse, meaning that if she is far away from him now, she is in agony. The reason she hurts when Al is far away is that she caused a wound on her soul while holding onto Al’s. Al’s presence is what stops the pain, so she cannot go far from him making it impossible for her to become a state alchemist since she would most certainly have to be far from Al at times.  
Just before the twins turn 11 Ed, Harry and Al stop a plot to use their country to make a philosophers stone and manage to get Al’s body back while doing it. Also, the wound on Harry’s soul is partially healed so she is able to be away from Al for periods of time and go further but she will still feel uncomfortable if Al is not around. Soon Al is back to normal and Ed encourages the twins to let go of their seriousness and joke around. Mayhem is released when the twins are standing there finishing each other’s sentences and looking almost identical. Harry and Ed took to making them look almost identical except for Harry’s automail. Harry considered it a mark of survival and bravery as well as warning. She wore long sleeved shirts, pants and gloves in public around people who didn’t know why she had automail but she liked to wear short clothing at home when she knew only family and close friends of her older brother from the state alchemists. She didn’t really have any friends because she had been on the move with her brother but she and Ed had already finished their education up to collage levels so they didn’t need to go to school.   
The twins became somewhat nocturnal because of nightmares, it was easier to sleep in the day with people awake to calm them down without being woken up in the middle of the night. In then end, everyone was able to get enough sleep. On their travels they had found out that Harry could do things that completely ignored equivalent exchange and defied the laws of physics. They figured that Harry was some sort of anomaly and trained her through meditation to use her gifts. If Harry was able to think it, she could do it with the flick of her fingers.  
On the twins 11th birthday, they held a birthday party at their house late at night. They had invited Mustang and his crew along with a few other alchemists’ they had gotten to know over their travels. The parties stood around in the garden, eventually evolving into a discussion on ideas for a new alchemy technique the twins were working on. At the stroke of midnight the cake was brought out and the twins blew the candles out to make their wishes. Harry wished for her brothers to always be safe while Al wished that the 3 of them would live without danger in their lives. Unluckily for them, the fates had something else planned. At the same moment the twins blew the candles out there was a large cracking sound that had everyone going for their weapons. Harry unsheathed the katana that Mustang had gotten her while Al pulled out his gun. It was apparent as to what caused that sound, an old man wearing a purple dress with moving planets on it. He held a stupid looking stick but it was apparent from the way he held it, it was a weapon.   
This was not the weirdest thing that they had seen but it was close. Harry was slightly behind Ed to hide her from view but still be able to see and attack. The rest of the adults were also ready to attack if the man wanted a fight. She couldn’t think of a single person stupid enough to attack a party with this many battle alchemists in attendance, especially with the Fullmetal alchemist and his siblings there.  
“I’m looking for Harry Potter. The letter said that she was here in the back garden.” Everyone looked at the man like he was crazy, which he was. Only Harry Elric was there as the only female Harry in the group. Harry flicked her fingers, concentrating on her sleeves and shorts lengthening to cover her automail. Luckily she had been wearing her gloves so the man shouldn’t notice that they weren’t her original arms.   
Mustang took charge like always, the Elric’s letting him. They had no interest in ordering people around. “Who are you and how the hell did you get in here?!” Their friends hand was twitching, meaning that he probably wanted to figure out who the man was before he torched him. The man’s twinkled, looking like he was a harmless old grandfather.  
“My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am here to give Harry her letter and take her to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Ed scoffed from where he stood behind Mustang, his eye’s flashing dangerously.  
“There’s no such thing as magic and I’m betting you can’t do it without that stupid stick of yours.” Ed grinned as the man blustered. Ed loved hitting people where it hurt.  
“This is my wand not a stick! And you are wrong, I am able to do small spells wandlessly.” Ed fell to the ground laughing at the man with the silly twig. Harry grinned with Al beside her , they both grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped both on Ed to make him stop laughing.   
“We are terribly sorry our older brother was laughing at you for depending on a piece of firewood.” The tone Al and Harry used made it clear that they were not very sorry at all while making sure to make a backhanded insult while saying sorry.   
“Harry! Al! Why you little homunculi ! I don’t care if it’s your birthday, you will pay!” The old man suddenly looked very interested that the twin’s birthday was on the 31st of July. Harry sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother while looking pointedly in the Dumble-whatever’s direction.  
“Are you Harry?” The old man asked suddenly, focusing on Harry. She looked at him cautiously before nodding her head. There was a gleam in the man’s eye that reminded her eerily of Greed so she backed up closer to Alphonse who was also on edge around the man. Something wasn’t right.   
“Well Harry, you are a Witch! You can do magic and can come to my school, Hogwarts, to learn it!” Dumbledork looked ready to explode with happiness. Harry shrugged.  
“No thanks, unless my brothers can also come then I’m not going. Anyhoo, can you leave please, my twin and I are celebrating our birthday and it is invitations only, which you do not have. Please leave.” The old man looked saddened before shaking his head.   
“I’m afraid you have to come with me then.” A fiery bird appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Harry and flamed away. Everyone attacked, but as soon as their first shots were fired the man was gone again with a swift crack.   
“Harry!” Al looked like his world was ending before crumpling to the ground, shaking with tears. The twins were never far apart but nobody ever considered them to be the same person like some people did with almost identical twins. They were never without the other only going a little ways on their own. To have your constant companion who was there through everything ripped away hurt.  
“Al, it will be ok. Remember, if Harry can think it, she can do it.” Turning around to the rest of their friends, Ed saw how everyone was getting people on it. Mustang was on call with the higher ups, while the rest of the group cleaned up the mess. “Everyone but Mustang please go home, we will let you guys know when we find Harry.” Muttering in anger at the old man the friends went back to their homes, waiting for information on what they were going to do to get Harry back from the bearded bastard.  
NOW AT HOGWARTS WHERE A STUPID BEARDED MEGLOMANIAC RULES THE CASTLE   
Harry got the sense of traveling through fire before landing hard in a circular office.She gritted her teeth as pain laced through her because Al was not near. The pain at least told her she was very far away. The man who had ordered the bird to kidnap her appeared with a crack, taking a seat at his desk. Harry glared at him from where she stood. Her automail was causing her pain because the fire had messed slightly with the calibrations, just enough so it hurt every time she moved. “You are a stupid man. Do you know who my older brother is and who we have connections to? He probably already has the higher ups looking for you. My older brother is the Fullmetal alchemist and does not take harms to his family well. I will stand and do nothing when my brother destroys you.   
“Sorry my dear but did you just say alchemist? The only one who practices alchemy is Nicolas Flemel, the creator of the philosopher’s stone.” Harry stood in shock, her face paling. A man had made a philosopher’s stone and was famous for it? The thought of what went into making it just made her sick, especially since she had recently stopped one from being made.  
Albus watched concerned about how his weapon’s face paled with shock as soon as she heard his say philosopher’s stone. Harry glared at the man and realized she was roasting in the long clothing she had on. She needed to ignore the heat and focus on the fact that there was a man who made a stone.  
“Do you know what is needed to make a stone?” Harry hissed at him. “The sacrifice of a thousand lives goes into the making of a stone. They are against the laws of alchemy! Any alchemist worth their salt would never touch the making of a stone, let alone homunculi!”  
“What are homunculi?” The old man leaned forward interested in what was so wrong about that thing.  
“You break two of the most important laws of alchemy. You try to bring the dead back to life but then you feed the-“ Harry has to stop there for a moment to compose herself and try to forget what they had made when they tried to bring their mother back. “You feed the thing a philosopher’s stone. You have to kill it a thousand times before it will die. They are against the laws of the gate itself.” Albus smiled, knowing now that he could start training his weapon into the self-sacrificing person he needed. Wordlessly he sent a stunner at the girl, knocking her out before she could react. He levitated her down to the infirmary where Poppy was waiting to do an examination on the girl. He released the spell when she was on the hospital bed where McGonagall and Snape were waiting to watch the examination.   
Poppy started removing the clothing of the small girl starting with the gloves. She gasped as soon as she felt the hands. They were metal, like one of the suits of armor. Hurriedly, she magicked the shirt and pants off the girl, leaving her lying in just an undershirt and short-shorts. Everyone gasped at what they saw. The girl had two metal arms attacked to her torso and her right leg was metal up to the middle of her thigh. From where they could see, she had scars covering her torso. The girl groaned slightly before stiffening. She sat up and glared at the looks of horror she got.   
“Merlin! What are those metal things covering your arm and leg?” Poppy asked. Harry growled before answering reluctantly, fighting the truth spell that the headmaster was putting on her.   
“My automail is not covering my arms or leg. They ARE my arms and leg.” Harry didn’t specify what caused it but now all the profesors wanted to know what caused her to have a nasty muggle invention instead of having her limbs regrown.   
Professor Dumbledore was losing control of the truth spell and had to push almost all of his power to make sure she would answer his next question. He could feel her fighting against it and losing slowly.  
“How did you lose your arms and leg?” They all leaned in slightly, wanting to know the answer.  
“Our mother died because of the sickness sweeping across the country. We wanted to bring her back and Ed found the notes on how to perform the alchemy to bring her back. Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen other elements in trace amounts. That was all we needed to bring Mother back. We were wrong. The cost of the equivalent exchange was too high, the Gate of Truth took what was needed. We realized something was wrong as soon as we started. My twin Al, lost his body and I managed to hold on to his soul, while Ed was able to bind Al’s soul to a suit   
of armor we had.  
I lost both of my arms and part of my leg while causing damage to my own soul at the cost of saving my twin. We only recently were able to get back Al’s body.” As soon as she finished speaking Harry managed to throw off the truth spell she was under. “Enough! I shall not play a pawn to you and your games Dumblefuck! You brought me here against my will, kidnapping me from my family and causing me immeasurable pain. I cast upon you the mark of traitors, cowards and thieves! Never contact me again and you may not face my wrath.”   
Harry clapped her hands and pressed them to the bed where a light traveled down the bed and up to the headmasters face. A black design appeared on the headmasters cheek before the light dissipated. Glaring, Harry gathered the energy within her and willed her to fade away into the shadows and come out wherever Alphonse was. She inwardly grinned at the faces of the jerk’s reaction to her slipping into the shadows and disappearing.


End file.
